Our Days in Our Mainstream Lives
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Just a story about a girl who has just graduated from her normal life and about to experience a whole new development on her days. Rated T just in case. Focus on ChihiroxKeima. Sort of an Alternate Reality fanfiction. Beta-edited by Organization Number 15
1. Dream

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I do not own TWGOK and its original storyline.

* * *

Our Normal Days in Our Mainstream Lives  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

Note: This fic is written in Chihiro's POV

Words in **bold** mean happened in the past or an accent

Thank you very much to **Organization Number 15** for also willing to beta-edit this other fic of mine. Without him, this fic will get into nowhere.

* * *

Day 1 : "Dream"

* * *

_**"If you wish for it... Then you can do it."**_

_**...**_

_**"This is just a mere reality. It doesn't stand a chance against you!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Don't be bothered by anything else and don't compare the others with you  
"Believe in yourself that you can  
"And if you ever happened to lose this faith of yours...  
"I will come and save you."**_

**...**

*RING RING RING!*

*clack*

I sluggishly removed my left hand from the pestering alarm that awoke me and rubbed my tired eyes.

It's that dream again... huh?

One... Two...

Hmmm…

Three days... It's been three days straight now since I dreamed about that conversation **every time I fall asleep**, the wavering and obscure dream about me and one _other person_, who with great concern was lifting me from an overbearing depression with words that would enchant a goddess.

However, this dream, despite being a very nice and lovely fantasy, is beginning to bug me as it never stops pestering me like a **cockroach**.

Ugh... Why can't I remember what happened with me in that dream? Why would someone be cheering me up? Why was I depressed? And more importantly, who is that other person? Aaah!...I want to know!

Silly me. No matter how hard I try, I can never remember the dream completely. I'm only human after all, it's considered almost biologically impossible.

"Chihiroooo! Breakfast is ready!"

I heard my mom from downstairs, calling me for breakfast. Today is Sunday, but why is she so highly spirited? Ughh…I wanna sleep moreee!

It's just... I'm really tired after band practice with 2-B Pencil yesterday. We spent all afternoon practicing not only at school, but also at an additional practice at a studio not too far from here. But what can I do? My mother will be furious if I don't eat the breakfast right away.

"I'm coming, mom!"

I stretched my back, trying to wake up my limb body, but my body protested, and hit the sack once again.

Awww... Can't my mother take the food here instead of me going downstairs?  
What a pain...

"Chihirooooo!"

So she can't after all, huh...?

I moved my body lazily from my bed and headed to the restroom next to my bedroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and groaned. Oh, God, why can't I be more beautiful like some of the other girls at school?

Eh? Wait. I know I'm not beautiful but I never been too concerned about this, as far as I remember. Did something happen? Why today am I a bit more concern about my face than any other day? Is it because my face is worse than it usually is? Or is it because of something else?

"_**And if you ever happened to lose this faith of yours..."  
"I will come and save you!"**_

Who are you? That person in my dream.

"_Who are you?"_I mentally voiced in my head.

*Grruuu*

You have to live in reality, Chihiro. You can't live in the past any longer. And besides, my stomach is growling, hehe…

And yet I feel like I'm forgetting who told me that too…

..

…

Without me noticing, it's already 7 PM! I'm really not productive today. All I've done so far today is lie on my bed, watch TV, listen to the music, or play guitar.

Ah! Stupid! I should've been writing an original song for my band! But it's too late now. My eyes are heavy already.

And by that… My Sunday ended. It is just another normal boring day.

…

**_"…hiro"_**

Huh?

**_"Chihiro…!"_**

What? Who are you? Why can't I see anything!?

**_"…Concentrate! Can't you be serious about this?!"_**

All I could make out is a close silhouette of somebody leaning over me. I couldn't see their eyes, but they looked dead serious.

I don't know what you are talking about! Why are you yelling at me?

**_"You are going to ***** today!"_**

I can't hear you!

**_"You are going to confe..."_**

*RING!*  
*RING! RING!*

*clack*

I opened my eyes violently and stopped the alarm from ringing. AHH! How irritating! That alarm just had to wake me up from my unusual dream just when I was about to find out what was going on!

Why is it always out of my control?! This is worse than the night before! I was able to hear better that night…

Everything around be was all pitch black except for that one person! They were very blurry, but I could still sense the intensity that came from them. Their voice... the voice I heard is only like a buzz in my ears, like a computer was intentionally censoring them or something…

But what I was quite sure about…

In that dream, the sky was dark and I felt chilly. In addition, I'm always wearing my winter uniform and I'm almost sure that the other person was wearing one as well. But I can't tell the person's gender or where the two of us were…

If only I could tell, then maybe it would lead me to some kind of courage, maybe a certain romance. Yeah.

If only, if only I could…

Aaah~ today is Monday again…  
The day after Sunday should be Sunday again! Why does this Monday keep coming? It's so troublesome to go to school every single day... But I have to live this mainstream life of mine... That is only reality…

_"I really am depressed about reality…"_

Just now… it felt like I've said those words before. Could it be that it is from my conversation with the person? Sigh… This really is disturbing me. It is bound to my mind, and just keeps reeling me back in every time I take my mind off of I and every time I think about it, I just lose concentration and end up forgetting. Should I just forget about it?

Maybe it's just a dream that occasionally happens, just out of the blue.

I'm tired of this. I think I should just move on.

That's right…

I have to…

Move on.

…

..

"Mom, I'm going to school!"

"Yes. Be careful, Chihiro!"

I closed my house's door and begin my journey to school.

Ah, maybe it's a good idea to drop by the convenience store and buy a pork bun. I'm still hungry even after having breakfast. So I'll take a detour on my way to school. The convenience store is pretty close to the school, so I don't have to worry about being late.

After grabbing two of my favorite pork buns at the local market, I head straight for school. It's a bit crowded on the street but I think I can still make it on time.

I finally make it to the front gate when I hear a familiar cheer…

"Chihiro-saaaaan! Good morniiiing~", she greeted as she waved her hand.

"Oooh! Ellyyy! Good mornin'!"

"…"

It's Elly and it's refreshing to see her in the beginning of the day. She's cheerful as usual. I like Elly a lot! Despite being _someone-obnoxious' _sister_,_ she can express her feeling freely. I really envy someone like her. And not to mention, she's always been cute and beautiful. Had her been smarter or more cunning, she will definitely become an idol of this school!

Unlike his sister, _Otamega_ looked just as annoying as usual. How could they be siblings? They differ as much as the earth and the sky! Elly is lovely, cute, and cheerful. That _Otamega_, on the other hand, is disgusting, creepy, weak, annoying, gloomy, dark, _ecchi_…

But I must admit that he's clever and… Good looking. If only _Otamega_'s attitude is more generic, I might be…

No! How can I think of the _Otamega_ as clever and good looking! Eww!

I walked with the siblings to class. Obviously, I walk next to the sister since I don't want to be around _him _too much. Besides, we have to discuss about the band and all. We finally reached our class, 2-B. I moved the sliding door to enter the classroom only to internally gasp, absolutely shocked upon the new development.

"You two! I forbid you to join class today! It's already 9 o'clock and you're LATE. You can join next period."

"WHAAAAT?"

"As for Katsuragi's sister, you may come in. Your grades are getting worse and worse. Hmph! Unacceptable!"

"Eeeh?" Elsie was shocked to death and being dragged by the teacher.

"Hmph!" that Otamegane turned his body and walked away from the class door, nonchalant about the recent development. He paced himself casually, his eyes locked on his PFP as he continued his walk down the hallway.

"_Otamegane_! How could you being so carefree about this?" I challenged the gamer.

He stopped. Slowly, he turned around, his every movement calculated, his every action thought out, like a computer system scanning its environment and evaluating its response. His gaze then fell on me and I couldn't help but melt under his brilliant brown eyes. They portrayed disinterest at the surface, but they pierced me like a blade, like he could see every detail, like **nothing** was out of his reach.

That moment lasted only a few seconds before his words shattered the illusion.

"I don't care about it—obviously." He turned once again and casually continued his walk.

"Wait," the _Otamega_ turned his gaze behind me and I realized someone was behind me. I turned and saw the teacher emerge from the classroom. Is he going to let us back in?

"As a punishment I want you to solve all of these problems." said he, as he gives me a pile of paper.

"Do it with your friend over there."

"… This is... Isn't this too much, sir?" I asked, overwhelmed by the load handed to me.

"No. Especially for him," he pointed at the _Otamega_, "Now if you excuse me, I have to run a class."

*GRATA* the the sliding door shut firmly and once again, I was left with the _Otamega_...

He was nowhere to be seen. Vanished from the scene of the crime.

That _OTAMEGAAAAA_!

"WAIT!" I yelled in hot pursuit of the criminal suspect.

I ran down the corridor, chasing him to the stairs. I'm making a very noisy sound from my steps. It must've been disturbing the classes. I'm not as quick as Ayumi, but I still can reach him with this speed.

I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM INTO PULP WHEN I SEE HIS DISGUSTING FACE!

I faintly saw the red figure of the _Otamega_ in the distance. Finally!

"OTAMEGAAAAAAA! WAIT!"

He is not stopping! Oh, maybe it's because he is wearing a headset. However I can't let you go away from me again!

"I SAID WAIT!"

"GUH!"

I pushed his head down to the floor and made it crack. I can't help but to feel sorry for him. It had to hurt.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"EXACTLY! It's because you didn't stop running even though I have shouted like crazy!"

"But that's because I wear my headset! I need to get this timed event before 10:00! Only a place with more than three bars will do!"

I slammed his head into the ground again.

"OWW THAT HURTS!" he wined, "Stop it, already!"

"I don't even want to touch you, _otamega_!" I spat, "Anyways, we just got a punishment task! Here!"

He flips the papers, reading it so deeply. Then he gives me back the papers.

"…This is nothing."

"Good then. Please do it."

"But what about my timed ev… OUCH OUCH OUCH! Stop it!"

"Stop talking, cockroach!"

I paused. For some reason, the Otamega also stopped. Why did that sound so familiar? I dismissed it, too angry to care anymore.

I pulled his ear to drag him all the way with me to the school park, while he hopelessly kept repeating "Save! Save!". I have to make him work! Well, he alone might be enough to do it but I had to make sure!

We finally reached the park. We sat on one of the benches there. It is really quiet here since it's still a schooling period. The Otamega lept up onto the seat and raised his PFP into the air. I looked up at him dumbfounded as he stared up at his game, determined.

"What are you…"

A sound suddenly came from the PFP. The Otamega breathed a heavy sigh and sat back down.

"I really need to stop buying games that include time-based events…" He quickly turned to me.

"Give me that paper!" he demanded.

He glanced at me violently, extending his hand to give him the paper. What's with his attitude?

"You. Listen."  
"I need you to leave as soon as I finish this task!"

"Who would want to stay with you, you cockroach!" I retorted.

"Demanding and then yelling. What a **real**. Just wait. I will finish this in no time."

"… That's what I'm telling you to do!"

…

I guess it's ok to let him finish the papers by himself. This way, we will finish the task without me doing anything. This is good, right? But I kind of feel indebted to him though.

He might be creepy on the outside, but could he really be a good person inside? I had to wonder…

*GRUU*

"Huh? That sound… Katsuragi? Are you hungry?"

"Hell no. I've stuffed myself…"

"Hoo…"

"… In my... games…at least"

"You have to be suffering some symptom of mental derangement to think you can get full from **games**," How could he possibly not able to sort out the reality and games?

"Can't help it then. You are going to need a lot of energy to finish the task. Here take this," I retrieved one of the pork buns from my backpack and extended one to him.

"I bought two of these since I was hungry when I bought it, but now I think I'll be fine just by eating one. You should be grateful!"

"Thanks, Chihiro"

"Don't call me 'Chihiro'! Are we supposed to be that close?!" I stared daggers at him.

"Whatever."

Again. His annoying attitude! Really. I wonder how he could live on until now!  
Being smart and all isn't enough to live a normal live, yet he?  
He lives as if he considers himself as a God! What a lowlife human!

"Chihiro?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me by my first name?!"

I could have never in my life predicted his next line.

"Have we kissed before?"

…


	2. Curiosity

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK

* * *

Our Normal Days in Our Mainstream Lives

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

Day 2: "Curiosity"

* * *

**Author's Note: Words in bold is flashbacks or an accent.**

**Huge thanks to Organization Number 15 for editing this chapter smoothly!**

This story is brought to you from Chihiro's point of view.

* * *

"**Chihiro, have we kissed...?"**

…

"**THAT HURTS! What are you doing?"**

**...**

Huh! Serves you right!  
That creepy Otamega asked me the most ridiculous question I've ever heard! He deserved that slap across the face! Of all the nerve, for him to have asked me whether he and I have kissing before. Isn't that disgusting? I mean, really! What kind of guy would ask a girl that is even NOT even a close friend such a frivolous question like that?

I know that he doesn't talk much and he's not bad looking at all, but this is just too much. This must be a side effect from playing too many games! It's not like he even talks to any **living** people…but that is no excuse to talk so carelessly to me! UGH, just by remembering his face really makes me sick now.

Could it be that he had the nerve to ask me because I shared my pork bun with him?  
Well, it was a little give and take there; I gave him my pork bun and he did our task, so that couldn't be the reason.

Then what could have motivated him to ask a question like that out of the blue? Could it be that I suffered memory lost and what he said is true? What about those dreams…

Wait a minute… What the hell was I just thinking! He probably got it from one of his games. Yeah! That dirty minded Otamega probably got it from a game and wasn't thinking when he said it! That has to be it!

But then again…

"**OF COURSE WE DIDN'T KISS, YOU DISGUSTING MAN! JUST GO DIE ALREADY!"**

…  
Maybe wishing him to die is too much. Should I say sorry to him? I somehow felt guilty and uneasy…

…

**"_That sharp tongue of yours, it warrants a higher rank than an A-rank"_**

Huh? Another fragment of the dream?

I close my eyes as soon as it came into my mind, hoping to get a better grasp of that vague fantasy.

And…

Nothing comes…

Ugh... just forget it again, Chihiro. You have to go to school anyways.

"Mom, I'm going!"

"Okay, Chihiro, take care!"

* * *

I don't want to be late again. School has been getting rough lately. If I miss another class, I won't be able to catch up. No detour this morning! I've made sure to eat my breakfast; that should be enough to keep me going until break time.

I ran down the street top speed, racing against the clock to make it in record time! I checked the time. Its 8 o'clock and I'm standing in front of the school gate already. Only a few minutes to spare!

"Hey, Chihiro! Good Morning!"

"Oh, Ayumi!"

After greeting each other, we walked together to class while chit-chatting a bit about the upcoming concert. The hallways weren't very crowded yet since I came early. Good, I don't want to run into**him**. Anything I can do to keep my mind off of what happened yesterday will be accepted with open arms.

I then realized that Ayumi changed the topic.

"But it's rare to meet you before class like this. Is it because yesterday's accident?"

"Of course! Yesterday was hell! That Nishimura-sensei even made me work together with the Otamegane!"

_Oh the irony._ I groaned internally.

"Ahahaha! That's nice, Chihiro!" I first thought she was being sarcastic and laughed, but my face fell into disbelief. Ayumi was actually **smiling **of all things! About the **Otamega**!

"Huh? How could you say that as a nice thing, Ayumi? I had to work with the Ot-a-me-ga of all people!" I irritably glared at her.

"Eh? What? Umm… You must be mistaken! What I said was, 'That's pitiful, Chihiro'! Ahahaha"

"Ah. Is that so?" I didn't believe her yet.

"Yes!"

Hmmm… That's weird. I was sure that what I heard were the words, 'That's nice'...

But Ayumi herself said that I mistook it. Maybe she really didn't say it.

And yet, I couldn't really believe her…Why?

I was always concerned if _something_ happened between Ayumi and Katsuragi because I never hear Ayumi call him 'Otamega' anymore. It's been like that ever since she won that national tournament. Well, I know that since Elly came, we don't pester him as frequently as before, but this is still very odd!

Not to mention that Kanon-chan also looked pretty close with Katsuragi when he helped us with our English test! This can't be possible! Could it be that Katsuragi placed some weird spell on them to make his own _harem?_

Maybe I'm his next target! That must be the reason of why he asked me such a question!

Or maybe, it really is connected to the dreams…

What is going on here?

….

Aw forget it. I have such a wild imagination!

There's no way that a good girl like Ayumi and not to mention Kanon-chan, who's an **idol** after all, would fall for a creepy guy like Katsuragi. Yeah that's right. Silly me! Ahahahaha! Maybe I was mistaken for what Ayumi said for real!

But I can't lie to myself about my curiosity of _**who**_ Katsuragi really is. He's always seemed so mysterious; maybe there really is something under his cold, introverted shell.

*sigh*

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" I was called back to the world of the living by Ayumi's voice.

"No… Nothing, really!" I guess I let out a sigh out unconsciously back there.

"Are you sure? You are looked as if you became depressed or something. Are you sick?"

"No, Ayumiiiii! Look! I am healthier than ever! Heheee…" I hoped Ayumi wouldn't see though my facade and I could make a quick escape.

"Let's just go to class!" I started down the hall.

"Okay if you say so…" Ayumi scratched the back of her head and followed in suit.

* * *

Phew! That was close!

We continued our walk up the stairs that lead to our class, no words exchanged. I could still see a concerned gaze from Ayumi, provoking me to smile more than ususal. Soon enough (and thank goodness too), we reached class.

I moved my legs to where my seat is and dropped my bag on my desk. With that, I'm ready to start the first period with Kodama-sensei.

"_GOOD MORNING!_"

"_GOOD MORNING, SENSEI!_"

"_Sensei is now going to give back the last exam's sheet!_

_"Katsuragi Elsie!"_

"Yes!" Elly jumped up from her seat cheerfully, as usual. However, that expression doesn't last very long.

"Eeeeeh?"

"Were you studying before exam, Katsuragi's sister!?"

"Wh… What?"

"Were—You—Studying?" he emphasized his words in English.

"Ummm..."  
"Could you repeat your question, sensei?"

All my classmates laughed out loud at Elly's mistake. Poor Elsie…

"_Next. Yoshino Asami."_

"_Yes!"_

"…_Here you go.  
"Good job, Yoshino. But you still have to improve it"_

"_T… Thank you, sensei."_

"_Next, Kosaka Chihiro!"_

Uh! It's my turn now?

Well. I'm quite confident since I studied before the exam.

"_Not bad, Kosaka."_

"Thank you, Sensei!"

I got 82! Yay! Banzaaaai!

"_Say that properly in English!"_

"_Uh… Sorry, Sensei!  
"Ah… Thank you."_

I spoke my gratitude in English and then returned to me seat. I'm glad that I got 82. I'm relieved. All that hard-works are paid-off!

Kodama-sensei's expression suddenly changed as he looked at the test papers once again. His face grew red and his frown deepened. He was beginning to terrify me and I swiftly retreated towards my seat. I hope nothing bad's gonna happen!

"_NEXT! Katsuragi Keima!"_

"Hmph"

"Hey, watch out, Katsuragi!"

Katsuragi suddenly rose up just while I'm walking next to his seat and accidentally knocked into me. I tumbled into Elly.

"Uwah!"

"Kyah!"

Again, the class' laughter can be heard. This is so embarrassing! This is all Katsuragi's fault!  
Just watch! You won't get away with this!

"Just because you have a perfect score doesn't mean you don't look me in the eye when I give you your test back, Katsuragi!"I can hear Kodama-sensei yell at Katsuragi using English as I return to my seat.

"Hmph!" He grabbed his paper and tucking it into his pocket, he returned to his PFP.

Man! That Katsuragi is seriously annoying. Doesn't he care about how he acts towards his teachers? What if Kodama-sensei decides to kick Katsuragi out of this school! Then what will he do?

"_NEXT! Terada Miyako!  
_

"_Good work!"_

"_Thank you, sensei!"_

I always admired Miyako's intelligence. She always works hard; she even goes to cram school! Not to mention, she has a good attitude, unlike that Katsuragi!

Miyako returns to her seat and shows me her score. My eyes glitter in awe.

"Wow! 98!  
"That is Incredible, Miyako!"

"Haha. Thank you, Chihiroo!"

Miyako is really amazing. I'm glad that she is my friend.

* * *

Ah! It's finally break time. I ask Elly to eat lunch together with the band, but she rejects. She said she want to do it with her brother. Hmm… Should I check them?

Yeah! I've got nothing to do in class after eating lunch, so… Let's stalk them!

"Wow. Chihiro? Why do you eat so quickly?" Asked Miyako.

"Nothing! Umm… It's just my mother's paella is really delicious!"

"Thanks for the food! Later, girls!"

I roamed Maijima high school and finally find Katsuragi in the halls. I quickly hide myself behind a wall at the intersection to the biology club room.

Eh? He's not with Elsie. And what is he doing in front of the biology club?

I noticed the door open and a small girl I do not recognize step out of them room. She was incredibly dirty, wearing a ragged old coat, a scarf that is just as dirty, and a knitted hat that seemed to be in OK condition. They exchange a few words, but I can't hear them

Who is that little girl with knitted hat? Is she a student here? But she looks like an elementary student! How could she know Katsuragi, who with all his arrogance isolates himself completely from social interaction? Does he have some kind of secret underground social life?

Who is Katsuragi Keima?

"Hey, Chihiro-san! What are you doing here?"

I jump from shock, almost exposing my hiding spot to the part in question. I turned to see the sister of the man I was stalking, Katsuragi Elsie.

"Uoh? Elly! You surprised me, heheh…" I turn briefly to see Katsuragi and that girl, who were still talking. I was losing my chance!

"I was just… You know… I'm just wandering around the school, waiting for inspiration to cross my mind for my next song!"

"…Cool!" Elsie's eyes sparkled. At least she was still oblivious to what I **really** was doing.

"Can I go with you?"

"Wha..?" I turn quickly and see Katsuragi and that girl coming towards us. I needed to get away!

"Uh… Sure! In fact, I thought of a place we can go! Come on!" I run down the halls with Elsie, barely making the stairs down as Katsuragi rounds the corner I was hiding in.

And there goes my chance to understand Katsuragi a little…

That little girl really concerns me, though. Who is she, and what is she doing with the creepiest guy on earth?

* * *

Time goes by. It is suddenly 15:00 PM already.

It's time for homeroom period with Nikaido-sensei.

"So, next week, we are having a training camp in Mitzuki village!"

"YAAAAAAY!"

Hmm… A training camp, huh? And also, Mitzuki village!  
Sweet! This should be interesting!

"Chihiro-san?"

"What is it, Elly?"

"What do we do in 'training camp'?" Elsie looked at me curiously.

"Eh? You don't know that?"

"Umm… No," Elsie scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Listen, Elly, pelly, belly!" I say to cheer her up.

"In training camp, we study together with other classes away from the school. We get to relax a little, kinda like a vacation but with more teachers!"

"Eh? Studyingggg?"  
"I hate studying…"

"But don't worry!"

"Why?"

"Because where we are going this year is beautiful! I once went there when I was a child and I loved it."

"Really, Chihiro-san?"

"Definitely!"

"Yaaay! I can't wait!"

I knew Elsie was going to like it! Mitzuki village really is beautiful. And it gets more attractive around this season. The vast fields, the comforting trees, the beautifully crafted villas!

Hmmm... Maybe next week is my big chance to find out about Katsuragi and Ayumi? It really could be my only shot! I need to know the truth!

"I'm also looking forward to it, Elly!" I grin as I begin to plot.

Katsuragi, you can't hide anymore!


	3. Date

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK

* * *

Our Normal Days in Our Mainstream Lives

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

Day 3: "Date"

* * *

**Author'S Note: Words in bold are flashbacks or an accent. Thank you very much for editing as always, Organization Number 15!**

This story is brought to you from Chihiro's point of view.

* * *

_*DUM*_

_*DUM*_

_*_SKRRRRANG*

"How was that!?"

"Let's listen to it!"

My band, 2-B pencils and I have just finished rehearsing. The concert is close so we decided to take an extra time to enhance our synchrony. I am quite confident of how we are now. I mean, since Yui came to join our band, our performance quality in our practice sessions have gradually increased. Well, not only that. I too, have practiced day by day, every night after studying for school a little. I am the leader of this band, so I ought to do my best for them. Now let's listen to the recording just now.

The five of us, Ayumi, Elly, Miyako, Yui, and I gathered at the middle of the class like our light music club always does.

"Uwaaah… I can't believe this is us!" exclaimed Elsie with sparkling eyes.

"This is definitely better than the last time we practiced! Right, Chihiro?" Ayumi turned to me.

"Yeah, I agree! You guys did great!" I grinned.

Time flew by as I talked a bit with the band. Soon enough, we were tidying up the clubroom, arranging the tables and chairs we messed around with. Geez, this room is a mess!

"Well, then… I think I will take my leave. See you tomorrow my ladies," Yui bowed gracefully like a prince towards me and the others.

"I'm going too! See you tomorrow Chihiro, Ayumi, Elly!" Miyako waved. I just noticed that she left her chair and was already at the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Elsie smiled as Miyako left.

"Ayumi, aren't you going home too?" I turned to Ayumi, who was sorting through her gear and placing them into a bag.

"You usually go with Miyako since your houses are in the same direction." I asked.

"I need to check to the track field's equipment such as the hurdles and other things. Today is my shift, unluckily," Ayumi sighed as she got up from here place with her equipment.

"Aah. Is that so…"

"Yep" Ayumi opened the door and turned to us.

"I'm going, Chihiro! Elly!"

"Okay! Thanks for your good work!" I waved back.

"You too!" Ayumi smiled and closed the door.

Ayumi left Elly and I who are still arranging our instruments, Elly with her brown electric bass, and me with my pink electric guitar.

_"Ah, that's right. There is something I need to do before going home!"_

"Wait, Elly! I want to help you with playing the bass!"

"EEEEH?"

"Yes! When I heard the recording just now, I found some flaws from the bass!"  
"Well, it's not like I can lecture much about bass though…"

Suddenly, the class door is opened violently, letting a well-known figure come in.

"Elsie! What's taking you so long!? The other members have already left!"

"I'm sorry, Kami-nii-sama! Chihiro-san wanted to train me a bit!"

"Eh? What are you going to do with him, Elly? It's rare to see that guy wait for you."

"Mom asked us to purchase a few food ingredients. She said that Dad is coming home tonight before he has to go back to work in another country tomorrow," Elsie explained, "That's why Mother wanted to make him a decent dinner herself! But since Mom has to watch over the café, she asked us to buy the ingredients. Nii-sama was also asked to since we'll need to buy a lot."

"Hee… What a cute family…" I smiled, "It's such a shame to such a big 'hole' in it", I said while glaring at the brother.

"Hey, why the heck are you staring at me?" Katsuragi glared back.

"You heard what I said," I challenged him, "You have a sweet, caring mother and a nice, cute little sister, a HUGE contradiction to your character."

"That's not your problem!" His eyes widened, "My character does not have anything to do with them!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, actually intrigued by his answer.

"I chose to be like this."

"You are sick, aren't you?"

"Anyways, let's go Elsie! Mom will punish us if we are late!" Keima dragged his sister with him to the door.

"Nii-sama! What about bringing Chihiro-san along with us? I don't think the two of us will be able to hold all of the groceries!"

"What are you talking about, Elly!?"

"Well, Mom intends to throw a party for Dad. She needs a lot of stuff!" Elsie pulled out the list from her pockets, which literally landed on the floor as it unrolled.

Katsuragi and I just stood there amazed. I already didn't like how this was going to go.

"That's that, then, even if I don't want to admit that I'd need **her** help," he pointed at me and I wanted to punch him soo badly. I only restrained because Elsie was in the same room.

"I will wait for you two to finish on a bench near the track field, but make sure not to linger! **Only God knows **what Mom will do to us if we aren't home on time."

"Understood!" Elsie saluted.

"Wait! I haven't agreed yet! Hey, Otamega! Geez!" I yelled at him while he was walking out of the clubroom.

"Honestly. It can't be helped then. I will help you," I admitted defeat.

"YAY! Thank you Chihiro-saaaan!"

"Now into your extra session…"

* * *

I lecture Elly for about twenty minutes. I'm not really good with the bass, so I couldn't really lecture her. As far as I could see, Elly is getting much better!

But really, that Elly! How could you get me into all of this by asking me to help with groceries with your brother of all people!? I should've been going home by now to get some sleep!

Sigh.

We settle our instruments into our instrument bags then heading to the track field.

Wait a minute…

Track field…? Could it be that my hunch was true? Did the _Otamega_ choose the track field for a place to wait us so that he could…?

He could…

Realization struck me like a bullet!

Ayumi's in danger!

"Elly! We need to go, now!" I commanded as I grab Elly's hand.

"Eh? What's wrong Chihiro-san? Aaah! Wait!" Ellie was shocked to death as I dragged her out of the classroom in a rush.

We run as fast as we can, until we finally reach the track field.  
I frantically searched for the bench where Katsuragi is sitting and…

He is not alone! I gasp in horror when I realized who was next to him!

"AYUMI!" I screamed before that guy could do anything indecent to my best friend.

"Chi… Chihiro? What are you doing he…"

"Ah, I mean, you finally came!" Why did Ayumi correct herself?

"What are you doing with Katsuragi, Ayumi? He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?"

"W-Weird? Of course not! I wouldn't let this creepy man do anything like that!" She pushed him away frantically.

"I was just helping with moving the hurdles! Why do I get this treatment?" the Otamega protested to Ayumi.

"And you're not any better, Chihiro. What exactly do you mean by something weird? I was just waiting here!"

"Nothing! Don't be bothered by that!"

"Then, let's go to the market already! Everybody needs to stop being so trivial already!" Keima complained as he began to walk.

"I didn't do anything, Nii-sama!" Elsie whined as she followed him.

"Hey!" I called the Otamega out, "Don't order me around! You should be grateful to Elly for making friends with me! If it wasn't for Elly, I wouldn't be helping you! You hear me Otamega?" I yelled at him as he continued moving away. He should be more respectful to Ellie!

However…

"…Whatever" was his answer.

He is so damn annoying.

Ayumi decided to accompany us, so we left the track behind us. The four of us were now walking through the school's beautiful estate, heading towards the school gate. Silenced held the air now that almost all of the students have gone home. The orange evening sun was setting behind us, making all of the shadows stretch on the ground. This situation would be very romantic if anybody but the _Otamega_ was here. Maybe I can use this scene as my band's album cover someday…

_"Or perhaps I'll encounter this scene again someday with the person I love…"_ my mind couldn't help but wonder.

We walked through the school gate and headed to where the marketplace was. We came to an intersection and I realized this was where Ayumi would turn to go to her house.

"Ayumi, this is as far as you go right? If I remember it well, your house is that way, right? I pointed the direction of her house. I would feel bad for Ayumi if I dragged her any further into this troubling development.

"Ah… I guess you are right," Ayumi realized, "See you tomorrow then, Elly, Chihiro!"

"You too, Katsuragi!" Ayumi waved and crossed the street.

Huh? Did I mishear it?

"Yeah. Be careful…"

"Ayumi"

"Urk! Ho… Honestly… Katsuragi!" Ayumi stumbled with her words, "I have told you countless times not to address me by my first name!"

"Whatever", Katsuragi said, eyes still to his game console.

Really! What exactly is going on between them? Now that Ayumi's left, I drag the little Katsuragi to me while the brother paced behind. Maybe Elsie would know a thing or two about Katsuragi and Ayumi!

"What is it Chihiro-san?" Elsie asked.

_"Keep your voice low, Elly! I want to ask you something!"_ I hushed her as I leaned closer to her to whisper.

_"Does anything happen between your pitiful brother and Ayumi?"_

_"N-No! Nothing happened between them!"_Elsie giggled a little nervously_, "You see, Chihiro-san, Nii-sama…"_

"Huh?" suddenly Katsuragi stops walking. He takes off his glasses momentarily, shedding a tear and said, "Oh my… This story is…beautiful. My heart is moved…" He pulled out a white rag to wipe his tear. I couldn't even begin to decipher what just happened. He is just too creepy! He doesn't even feel embarrassed although we are in public.

But his eyes…his eyes are sparkling. I never saw him like this before!  
"This story is the best by far. The heroine, _Hazuki-chan _is also really adorable!"  
"Well, she is not at the same level as _Yokyuun _yet, though", said he as he continue walking.

_"Yeah! He is just like that! That is my Nii-sama!" Elsie laughed._

… What in God's green earth is he talking about? Who the heck are _Hazuki-chan _and _Yokyuun_? Just thinking about the way he address those _imaginary beings_spur an abhorrent feeling completely foreign to me! Yuck!

"Hey, what you two are doing? We are gonna late!"

"Coming, Nii-sama!"

* * *

We continue our journey to the marketplace again. I talk with Elly while Katsuragi remains engulfed inside of his console until finally we finally reach the marketplace.

Hmm...? Why is Katsuragi so fired up?

"OK. This is as far as I can go with you guys," Keima declares.

"WHAT?" Elly and I answered in shocked unison.

"I wanna go get the new games that came out this week!" he then came up to me and patted my shoulders,"That is the main reason of bringing you here, Chihiro. To help Elsie with the ingredients while I'm seeking for paradise! They are having a 50% discount until 5 PM!" said he, full-spirited. "So, see ya later!"

"Wait! Hey, Otamega!" He vanished in a flash, leaving Elsie and me behind.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro-san. I didn't know it would become like this. I'm really sorryyyy!" Elly said while bowing at me to show how deep she feels guilty.

"That's okay, Elly…. I'm willing to help you. God, Katsuragi! Why did you go off and do something as immoral as leave your sister behind with the chores?!"

After that, Elsie and I walk to the grocery shop to buy the ingredients her mother needed. Using the list Elsie had earlier, finding everything took very little time. From what we've collected, I can conclude that they are going to have a sukiyaki party. We bought some tofu, _negi,_Chinese cabbage, _shungiku, matsutake_ mushrooms, jelly-noodles, and finally a _matsusaka_ beef.

Hmm… So Katsuragi is this rich, huh?

Elly and I finally pay the ingredients at the cashier and walked out with five plastic bags. If I haven't had helped them, they would've been in deep trouble!

What?! It's already 5:15 PM now and we haven't even left this place yet! Where is that heinous Katsuragi?

"Elly! Can you grab onto these for a while? I'm going to pick-up Katsuragi."

"Okay! I'll wait here!"

I made my way to where the game store is. It wasn't not hard to find and I was standing in front of the shop in minutes. Ah, I forgot! I need to tell my mother that I'll back home late. Just when I finished texting mom, I saw Katsuragi walk out from the store… with two full bags of games.

"What was taking you so long?! And what's with those bags!?" I interrogated the Otamegane.

"I've just bought them, of course."

"That's not the problem! Now that your hands are full, you can't help us carry the bags! What if I decided not to help you guys back then? You really are troublesome, Otamega!"

"… I'm sorry, I guess," Katsuragi shrugged and started moving towards where I recently left Elsie.

"Now let's move. It is getting darker," he beckoned to me and started moving. I moved directly in front of him and…

…

*SLAP*

"…"

I unconsciously moved my right hand to slap him on the cheek, making him drops his bag.

"That hurts!"

"Serves you right!" I looked down at the Otagame, who was retrieving his bags, "Who do you think you are?"

Keima rose to his feet and looked down at me.

"A God."

!*&^%$! #  
I ran out of words…

He is the worst case of anybody I have ever met! It's no use to communicate to him.

Without words and lines coming out from our mouth, and with this raging feeling I have inside my heart, I turned my body violently from him and make my way back to Elsie. Of course Katsuragi follows and the feeling only intensified with every step. I finally make it to Elsie and the feeling numbs as she cheerfully greets me.

With no further words spoken, we instantly head to Katsuragi household. I carry two bags with me, while Elsie carries three bags. This should be men's job! Unfortunately, the only man we have here is completely undependable.

We moved our feet quickly, but with the massive amount of luggage we were supporting, we could only hope we could beat the clock.

*PANT*… this is very tiring… Hah, if only I refused to help them… But thank God I decided not to refuse. Had I declined the request, Elly wouldn't have been able to carry all of these bags.

* * *

We walked what seemed to be miles before we finally we reach a café named "Café Grandpa".

"Chihiro-san! We are finally here!" Elly exclaimed and raced to the front door.

"Thank God!"

The three of us walked through the gate. Katsuragi drops his bags to the ground and opens the wooden door.

"I'm home!"

A figure with orange hair, glasses, and a sexy body welcomes us while sitting on the bar's chair. She must be Elly's mother.

"Welcome home, Keima, Elsie!" Their mother got up and did a double check when I entered the household.

"Oh my, who is this lady?" she fixed her glasses, "It's rare to see Keima brought a friend home, not to mention a girl!"

"And she is helping you two with the bags? My, my, thank you for helping my kids!" Mari bowed respectfully.

"No problem, Katsuragi-san!" I bowed in return, "_Of course there is a problem; your son!"_

"It is Elsie's friend and our classmate, Kosaka Chihiro," the Otagame introduced me half-heartedly, and then returned to pick up his games.

"Chihiro, this is my mother", Elsie introduced me to his beautiful sexy mother. I said sexy countless times because, you see, her BWH points are excellent! I really envy her. Will I get a body like that when I grow up?

"Hello, Chihiro-chan! It's nice to meet you. Keima must have been the one that made Chihiro-chan helps them, I'm deeply sorry for that…"

"Ahaha! No worries, Katsuragi-san!" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well, I will go home now. My mom will be furious if I come late."

"Too bad… I was going to ask you to join our party… But now that you said you can't, it can't be helped then. Now it's getting late, I think it is not good for a high-school girl to walk in the night alone by herself…"

Oh no. I think I already know where this is going and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Keima!"

"Ugh!" He also moaned, probably because he also realized what Mari was about to request.

"Get your ass over here!" Katsuragi-san suddenly became ferocious. I even can feel my feet trembled.

"Take her home! She has helped you with the bags! Show her some gratitude!" Well said, Katsuragi-san. But I think I won't need a walking statue accompany me home.

"I… I can take care of myself, ehehe!"

"Don't be like that… I will feel guilty over this. Now Keima! Take her home!"

"Umm… You don't have to… My house is not really that far…"

"Oh, Mom! Really! Why don't you ask Elsie instead?" Keima protested.

"She will help me with cooking! And it is men's job to escort a girl home at this time!"

"Geez…"

Katsuragi then walked past her sister and Mom then stared at me, "Let's go Chihiro!"

"Well, Katsuragi-san, I shall take my leave. Thank you for the warm welcome. Good luck with the party!"

"You can call me Mari-san, Chihiro-chan," Mari waved me good-bye.

"Okay then… Thank you, Mari-san. I'm going home."

"You are welcome, Chihiro-chan. Keima! Make sure to guard her!"

"Hmph," Katsuragi closes the café's door behind us.**_  
_**

"You don't have to accompany me home," I frankly told him.

"I don't want to either, but it will be troublesome if Mom finds out. Let's just make it quick. You said that your house is not so far from here, right?"

"It was a lie to make your mother lets me go home myself, actually. My house is quite far."

"… Can't be helped then. I will take you home, Chihiro."

"O… Okay then," I said nervously.

"L…listen! It's not like I want to walk you home!"

"Then you don't have to!" I yelled.

"Keima! GO ALREADY!" Another yell could be heard from the café. I guess it was his mothers. Keima groaned.

"AARGH…OKAY! OKAY! I UNDERSTAND, MOM!" he yelled back and turned back to the front gate.

"Let's go!" He ignored his mother's response, which involved some unmentionable words, and walked sternly towards the gate.

I tried my best not to laugh. It was really refreshing to see awkward Katsuragi acting like that! This was the first time I've ever seen him yell at anybody and lose that annoying composure of his.

I only wished I have recorded it!

"Are you going or not?" Katsuragi waited impatiently.

"Ahh…of course," I shook off my laughter and walked past the gate.

* * *

It was strange as I walked home with Katsuragi; however much I hated him, I didn't mind him walking me home this time. Just as Mari-san said, it is a man's job to take a woman home at night, isn't it? The night was beautiful; the moon shined on the distant, but busy city. The neighborhood only echoed the faint footsteps of the two of us walking. All the stars were out, each of them a bead in an endless blanket that comforted any misgivings I had.

We walked many blocks before he spoke a single word.

"Chihiro…"

"Huh? You called me?" I am actually a bit shocked to hear his voice in this chilly silent night.

"Of course! I'm the only person you are with right now!" He had a point, even if it was an obnoxious one.

"I know. It is just rare for you to start off a conversation with others unless you have requests. So what do you want this time?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"... Thank you, Chihiro. For accompanied us buying all of those things."

"... What? Just how despicable are you, Katsuragi?! You didn't help Elly and me at all at the store; you dumped **your** chores on **me** last minute just so you have fun buying **games**; and not only that, but those games gave you an excuse to ignore helping us carry the groceries!"

"It can't be helped"

"What do you mean? Who do you think I am, your personal housemaid? That was your task to begin with and you made someone who isn't even close to you to help you out! You are terrible!"

"... Housemaid... that is a mistake" Katsuragi stared into my eyes.

"-You are a precious classmate to me."

_Huh?_

"Eh?!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: There goes chapter 3.

I hope you like it.

Please **review! Tell me what you think of this fic. Any kind of comments are appreciated highly.**


	4. Promises

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK

* * *

Our Normal Days in Our Mainstream Lives

A Fanfic by Takagi

Edited by Organization Number 15

**This story is brought to you from Chihiro's point of view.**

**Words in bold are flashback.**

* * *

Day 4: "Promises"

* * *

"—**You are a precious classmate to me."**

"**P… Precious classmate? A-are you an idiot? Nobody would buy that line!"**

"**NO. I'm serious here!"**

…

*****knock knock*

"Chihiro? Are you awake? Remember, you still have to go to school!_"_

*yawn*

"Yeah, mom…whatever…"

*yawn*

I am still very sleepy. I couldn't sleep at all last night, thanks to Katsuragi. It still feels like a dream…I remember yesterday, I was forced to help him and my best friend Elsie, who is unfortunate enough to be his sister, to buy ingredients for _sukiyaki_at a department store. It's not like I want to help him out of my own free will! That forceful man manipulated me to do his own work, and not only that, he left Elly and me to frolic in a game store while I bought the ingredients! The nerve of that self-centered man!

But…

That night, he also walked me home. His house is pretty far from mine, and we had a lot of time to talk. At least he wasn't a jerk about it, even if his mother forced him into doing it…and when he took me home, I saw a rare side of him. He was such a gentleman…I was stunned that really happened. I'm confused by that man Katsuragi. Who is he really?

…Whatever. I need to wake up now or else I won't be able to eat breakfast before I have to go. As much as I want to know more, it would be worse to study at school with an empty stomach. I just can't concentrate.

I jumped from my bed and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As the warm water from my shower punctured my face, memories from last night slowly, but gradually came back to me. The droplets of water falling on my face…the feeling feels so familiar…like it has happened more than once. Oh yeah! The rain from last night! Yes. It rain suddenly on that beautiful night when Katsuragi escorted me home. But I only remember feeling the rain for a few seconds before Katsuragi sheltered me under his umbrella with him.

…. A… and

I still remember our 'little' conversation. We fought as usual, yet it was undeniably different than our usual arguments… and it also brought back that line from my dream, that 'fantasy' that I couldn't piece together until now…

"**Housemaid, that is wrong. You are a precious classmate to me…"**

"**P… Precious classmate? A-are you idiot? Nobody would buy that line!"**

"**NO. I'm serious here! Look at me in the eyes!" He moved his head closer.**

I did what he said. That time I could see that his calm brown eyes did not budge even a little. Could it be that he was telling the truth? No...NO WAY! I still don't believe him, not even now!

"**There's no way I will believe that! And don't come any further, you creep!"**

I pushed him away from me and I got wet from the rain for an instant. I forgot that he was the one who was holding the umbrella at the time. Fair enough, he also got wet because he slipped to the ground and hit the wall next to him.

"**Ah, are you alright?"**

Of course I will feel guilty if I just leave him there on the ground under the rain.

"**NO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! MY PFP IS WET, IT'LL BE RUINED FOR GOOD!"**

He lost his cool. His eyes are trembling and wide opened. They looked as if they were going to leap from his head. It was your fault for moving your head so close! Why did you blame me for your own mistake! I thought you said that I am your precious classmate!

"**It's your fault! It's your own fault for moving your head so close right in front of my eyes!"**

"**It was because you did not believe me!" **he snapped.

"**You****were obviously lying to me****! Of course I won't believe it!"**

"**I WASN'T LYING!" **Katsuragi looked at me intensely. There was silence for a split second before he got up and fixed started to wipe his glasses dry with his shirt.

**"God... I always lose my composure every time we had quarrels…" He calmed down and covered the both of us, who were more than drenched by now with his umbrella.**

"**OUCH! What was that for?!"**

"**Y… You made it sounds like we talk to each other a lot!"**

"**We don't?" **Katsuragi smirked, which caught me off guard.

"**O-of course we don't!" **Nervousness began eating at me. I backed up at Katsuragi advanced.

"**Really now? Because I've always thought that**_**your sharp tongue warrants a higher rating than A-Rank**_**!**

I froze.

"_**I have no choice but to give an S-rank."**_

"**W-what?"**

At that time, my mysterious 'fantasy' I have struck me again. Made me dumbfounded and getting left by Katsuragi who paced in front of me and eventually the rain hit me again.

"… _**Your sharp tongue warrants a higher rating than A-Rank"  
"I have no choice but to give an S-Rank."**_

…

Right! The 'fantasy' that kept crawling into my dreams, it was cold and raining everywhere too… And the other person I am with told me the same thing as what Katsuragi said yesterday, that my sharp tongue worth an S-Rank rating.

How could it be? Is this person Katsuragi? That tone of voice, the wording, it all seems consistent with Katsuragi's personality…No. The possibility is too thin. We've never once had a normal conversation.

Yes. I shouldn't consider him as the candidate.

"Mom, I'm going," I headed towards the door, stopping near a window to look outside. I grabbed my umbrella as I headed out the door.

"Okay. Be careful, Chihiro!"

"**A… are you mocking me, Otamega?" **I stomped his foot again. I was confused, angry, surprised, an array of emotions that I could not put a name to…

"**OWW!" **He cringed at the pain, but in a few seconds time managed to shake it off.

**"Shut up," **he was keeping his hands busy by drying off his PFP, but his eyes never left mine,** "We won't make any progress if the only thing we do is quarrel!"**

"**Progress? What progress?" **My anger and confusion only grew at his creepy words.

"**Our friendship…" **Keima looked at me…almost pleadingly.

"**Huh?"** Was…was there some sort of sincerity in those words?

"**Chihiro…"**

**"Can't we be friends?" **He extended his right hand as if it was some sort of diplomatic gesture. I was still shocked by his sincere words and his pleading eyes.

"**Eh…? Umm…"**

"**I want to talk normally with you, Chihiro… Can I?"**

Talk normally? How could we have a normal conversation with your kind of personality? That's what I thought that time, yet my words held betrayed that doubt.

"**We… Well, if… If you insist…"**

Aaargh… I'm so embarrassed! Why did I say that? I am aware that he is _the Otamega. _Why did I agree to his request? Am I actually attracted to Katsuragi unconsciously? Or did he cast some sort of spell on me that time?

"**Really, Chihiro?" **Keima smiled warmly, his eyes were even smiling. That alone warranted shock.

"**Yeah… In one condition…"**

"**And what is it?"**

"… **Hmmm… How about leaving your gaming console at home tomorrow?"**

After hearing my words, he turned his head at me with his usual dead eyes and expressionless face then ultimately said**, "NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS"**

"**Heh? And I thought you said that you were serious," **I teased him with knowing eyes while poking out my tongue. I grinned in satisfaction.

"**How is that? Now you understand that it is too early for you to become my friend."**

"**FINE!"**

**Eh?**

"**I won't bring my consoles tomorrow," **he groaned, his head hanging like deadweight, defeated.

"**I… I see," **WHAT?! This couldn't be possible! Katsuragi without his PFP, it was unthinkable! I almost felt bad for him, like a dog that was separated from his bone, and yet I felt…flattered?

"**Then…"**

"**BUT, in one condition…"** He looked so serious. My house's entrance door was right behind him, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. At that time, he did something so unpredictable. I never thought even once that he is going to…

"Kosaka-san?"

* * *

"Kosaka-san? What's wrong? Your face is beet red and you're sweating a lot. Did something happen?"

Why…oh why did it have to be now!? I didn't even realize that I am already at school now, second period. Geez… how could you be so absorbed so deep in thought just because of Katsuragi, Chihiro? Well, I do feel a little dizzy in the head. Should I skip class and tell Sensei to let me go to the infirmary?

Yeah, I probably should. That can be a good way to cool down my mind.

"I'm actually not feeling too well…" I said while looking up with begging eyes to the teacher who approached my seat to get a closer look at my condition.

"I understand. Go to the infirmary now."

"Ok…"

I stood up from my seat, walked past Sensei, and headed to the infirmary. The whole class was gazing at me when I accidentally hit the door with my shoulder as I was walking out the classroom. Geez that hurt….good thing they didn't laugh at me. On my way to the infirmary, the memories from last night popped out again. I remembered…I remembered what happened after I said that it's alright for him to be my friend. By then, we were already standing in front of my house.

As soon as I got there, the nurse teacher allowed me to lie on the bed and take a rest. She also obligated me to keep silent, and that was fine, because I couldn't utter a word anyways.

* * *

I lied on the bed, tucked tightly into a blanket, enjoying the comfort of resting my dried out eyes. It seems like I'm being attacked by a fever for real. I looked upon the ceiling, trying to forget about last night. But alas, my brain will not obey my simple order and rebels by painting Katsuragi's face on the ceiling. I think I can't just forget his expression last night in front of my house's door when he accepted my condition to leave his gaming console at home.

"You liar," a familiar, cool voice echoed in my ears.

"Katsuragi! Why are you here?"

Why is he here? And why does the teacher allow him to skip class?

"I know you lied to the teacher at class. And it's already break time, so I can go anywhere I want," he said. Wait. HE JUST SAT ON THIS BED! An uncomfortable chill ran up my back as he looked down upon me. The nerve! Why does he think he can do whatever he wants?

However, I manage to keep my cool, "No. I did not! And answer my question! Why you are here?"

"You were trying to run from me, weren't you? Because you don't want to fulfill my condition," Again, his cool, composed brown orbs met mine.

"Ugh…"

He then explained, "Now is the right time, since we are alone in the infirmary." He turned and mumbled to himself inaudibly, though I thought I could make out, "…well, this place isn't appropriate or romantic though. But this is my only chance…"

Then I realized…

WE ARE ALONE?

I rose up from the infirmary's bed, my face flushing, "Uuh… You know, Katsuragi, we're both basically adults, right? So I think we could just forget our little agreement, can we? Ehehe…"

"Not a chance. I insist." Katsuragi won't let me escape! Is there nothing I can do…

"Ugh…"

I threw away my face from him to hide my red cheeks, "Fi… fine then…"

I can't believe it… Of all men in school, why does it have to be _him_, the Otamega, a creep, to be my first? It could've been any other man, someone who is way cooler and down to earth than him…but, I agreed to his one condition.

And I have to pay for my promise.

He gazed at my eyes deeply, making me skipped a heartbeat. Of course I am going to skip a heartbeat. We are about to do something indecent after all! It's normal!

"Here, your share."

"Honestly. Why are you being so thick-headed? Give me that!" I forcefully took the sandwich from Katsuragi's hand

"Well, last night you promised me to have a lunch together at break time. I don't bring my handheld, so now it is your turn to do my condition," he said while opening his bento case.

Right…in exchange of him not bringing his console, he wanted me to eat lunch together with him. I was against it at first, but he said that I couldn't reject nor regret it since he will be the one who would make the bento using the ingredients we have just bought this evening. And all I could do was stupidly agree to his condition and run into my house embarrassed.

I opened a plastic case and instantly, a fragrant of fresh grilled meat exhorted into my nose. It looked absolutely delicious, juicy, and mouthwatering. I still couldn't believe Katsuragi was capable of making such a good-looking meal.

"Mm… Smells good…"

"Hmph. It's only natural since I'm the one who cooked it," he fixed his glasses, smirking with all his arrogance.

"However, the taste is what matters most! Let's see…"

I pinched the meat with the chopsticks and put it in my mouth.

"..."

This is bad…

This is really, really bad…

It tastes incredible! Amazing! Beyond belief! It was still warm, juicy, and tender; it was a feast for royalty, no, it was made for the gods and goddesses. I couldn't ever give credit for such a fantastic meal to him of all people, but it looks like this once, I would be forced to surrender a victory to Katsuragi Keima.

"What's wrong, Chihiro? The muscles in your face are slacking. Hahahaha!"

I can't stop eating. _Matsusaka _beef is the most expensive meat in Japan, so I can't resist. This might be my only chance to eat this much. After I finished eating, I give the lunchbox back, which was wiped clean. Katsuragi held his usual smirk.

"Hmmm. I hate to admit this… But this tastes incredible, Katsuragi! I never know you are a good cook! I guess I don't really know you at all..."

"That's exactly why, Chihiro," he moved closer to me and stared into my eyes.

"I want to share another side of me to you. I want you to know a side of me that I can only trust to you, and you alone, a side I've never shown to anybody at school, at home, anywhere."

"I will trust you to guard my secret, Chihiro."

His face was sincere. Everything he said, I can tell, was from the heart, and it felt like Katsuragi really opened up to me, me of all people. I felt myself lightly blush. Unlike his usual gloomy _Otamega_ face, his expression was bafflingly different: fresher, more appealing, hardy and easy to get along with. He isn't anything like a creep; he is more like a normal person, just a another regular guy.

… A cool, regular guy who can cook…

Kyaaaa! What am I talking about? He is still that Katsuragi!

"… Thanks for the food, Katsuragi. It was really good. You should make me again sometime. Haha," I smiled cheerfully, waiting anxiously for a response.

Rather than getting annoyed by my teasing, he emitted a gentle bright smile and said, "Sure, Chihiro. Next time, just ask."

Wh…what's with this strange feeling of pressure? Did I just make a terrible mistake? Oh God, I hate it when my body moves faster than my brain! What if he thinks that I am interested in him after he made me a nice, grilled lunch?!

"We… Well, if you said so…" My voice is fumbling! I don't know what I'm doing anymore!

Ugh. I have to change this conversation into a more normal one!

I know! Let's ask him that.

"By the way Katsuragi, how did your welcoming party for your Dad go?" Good, I managed to change the subject.

"Yes, it was okay. Everybody was having a blast. Yesterday was his birthday after all."

"Really? Your dad must've been really happy having _sukiyaki_at his birthday party!"

"He was. He even jumped out and…"

Our conversation is flowing. It is not stopped after that. We are talking about friends, about Elly, about food, and finally, about music. It appears that he knows a lot of things, and the most astounding part is that he didn't mention gaming once! Amazing!

But the feeling still felt off; after all, having a conversation alone with a man on a bed in an infirmary. It was pretty risky doing this…I mean, if someone saw us, they would probably thing that we were a…

The sliding door suddenly opened.

Oh my goodness…and it has to be _her_ of all people

"Chihirooo… How are you do…"

"Ka… Katsuragi?"

"Ayumi…"

I'm going to die from embarrassment!

Ayumi suddenly appeared behind the door, witnessing Katsuragi and me on the bed. This is bad, really bad! I could see that she lost her smile for a little while as soon as she realized Katsuragi here with me…ohh, I feel bad. Ayumi is pretty close with Katsuragi. They even spent time alone at the track field's side bench yesterday.

But then, like magic, Ayumi regained her smile again, "It's good to see you two in a good term! Here, I bought you a lemon juice. They say you can fight a fever with vitamin C!"

"Thank you, Ayumi…" I knew my friend well, and I could tell.

That smile was bittersweet.

She glanced at Katsuragi, who is now standing beside the bed, and without a word, she turned her back on us.

"I gotta go. You," she briefly turned to Katsuragi and pointed at him.

"Be good, okay?"

"Ayumi?"

"Bye!" She blinked, and with the speed of a jackrabbit, she ran from the infirmary.

"Wait. Ayumi!" I shrieked. I reached out my hand in anguish, as if there was some way I could pull her back, but to no avail. I wanted to chase after her, but what can I do? I'm against Maijima Private High School's bullet train…the only thing I could do now is pray and rest so I can try to approach Ayumi after school. I turned to Katsuragi and found his face in as much worry as my own.

"You aren't telling me to chase her? Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"…?"

With that question, the school bell rang once again. I asked Katsuragi to leave and then I laid back onto my flat squishy pillow. I breathed a sigh as I pulled the sheets back up to my chest, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Dang it. What should I say to Ayumi?

Just when I took my phone to type an email for her, my phone rang. It was a message from Ayumi.

"Meet me after school at our clubroom" it read, "There's something important I need to tell you. It can't wait; come at all costs.

"Ayumi… Could it be…?"


End file.
